Can't Sleep
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: Short one shot set before 14x21. Owen can't get Leo to sleep and calls Amelia to help. Cuteness and honest conversations ensue.


**AN: I was rewatching the end of season 14 and thought this would make an adorable one shot. Kind of a missing scene before 14x21**

Owen had been up for hours, baby Leo's inconsolable crying keeping him from falling asleep. He had tried everything from a warm bottle to reading 3 stories but nothing had succeeded in putting Leo to sleep. Owen was desperate and decided to call Amelia, hoping she still was awake and willing to help him out.

The neurosurgeon answered on the 4th ring, her voice raspy from sleep, "Owen, what is it? Is Leo okay?"

Owen smiled at her caring interest, "He's fine but he just won't fall asleep. I've tried everything. I don't know what to do!"

Amelia heard the desperation in his voice and agreed to head over and try to help him soothe the baby. 20 minutes later Owen heard the knock at the door and he opened it to find Amelia in sweatpants, a long sleeved pajama shirt and no make up. He was taken aback by how even in the simplest clothes imaginable, she still looked breathtaking. Amelia gave Owen a funny look before walking past him into the house following Leo's cries to where he lay in his crib. Owen shook his head and followed her to the baby's room.

Amelia picked up the baby and rocked him back and forth but Leo continued to cry. Owen watched with a soft smile on his face, his shoulder resting against the doorframe, as Amelia walked in circles around the crib while talking to the baby about her day removing brain tumors. When they were married, Owen had imagined this scene so many times: Amelia, rocking their baby to sleep while he watched them lovingly. In his head, Owen had made plans for their future and it involved many kids. After all, it was Amelia who said she wanted five kids in that on-call room. When she greeted him with a pregnancy test, he thought his dreams were coming true and he couldn't wait. Then suddenly his wife flipped a switch and left him, without every really explaining why. Part of the explanation might have been the brain tumor, but he wasn't sure if that was the only reason. Now, watching Amelia with Leo, Owen couldn't help but wonder why Amelia had changed her mind so suddenly when it looked like she was a natural with babies.

Talk about removing brain tumors failed to soothe Leo and Amelia shot Owen a frustrated look over the baby's head, snapping him out of his reverie. Owen watched as Amelia's eyes lit up with a new idea before she returned her attention to the baby.

In a soft, low tone Amelia began to sing:

_How many times do I have to tell you  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
__The world is beating you down I'm around, through every move  
__You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction  
__My river and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  
__Cause all of me, loves all of you, you're my end and my beginning  
__Even when I lose I'm winning_

Slowly, the baby's cries quieted before finally stopping as Leo fell asleep in Amelia's arms. Carefully, Amelia placed the baby in his crib before turning to face Owen, a triumphant smile on her face.

Owen stared at her amazed, "How did you do that? I've been trying for hours!" he whispered through the dark.

Amelia smiled and shrugged, "My brother used to sing to me after our dad passed away and I would wake up with nightmares. His voiced always soothed me and so I thought it might help Leo."

Through her mini speech she had gotten closer to Owen until the neurosurgeon was standing in the doorframe facing him. One step and she would be in his arms; one small move and their lips would touch. Owen was locked in her captivating gaze as memories of their kisses flooded his brain. Amelia cleared her throat and broke eye contact, disrupting the trance they had found themselves in.

"I better go" she said looking back up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that would be best" he nodded moving so she could pass.

Amelia reached the door and turned back to face Owen who was standing a few feet back.

"Look Owen" the neurosurgeon began, "I want to apologize again for what I put you through at the end of our marriage. At the time I did want kids, that wasn't a lie. But then I took that test and all the memories of my-" her voice wavered, "my baby came rushing back and I freaked. It wasn't fair to you, and I know that now. But looking at Leo and seeing how happy he makes you and how amazing he is, I realize that I should not have let my own fears hold us back. And most of all, I should have told you about them instead of running, I'm sorry."

Owen smiled at her, an emotion Amelia wasn't ready to accept in his eyes, "Amelia, I forgive you. I forgave you a while ago. I wanted a family, and I know fostering Leo was the right choice, but I really wanted a family with you. I thought you did too"

"I did want a family with you, sometimes I still do, and sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I stayed. But I can't dwell on the past, all I can do is focus on the present. And I don't know what this is" she said motioning between the two of them, "but I am excited to find out. And this time there's no tumor and no secrets about my baby to hold us back"

Amelia stepped forward, kissed Owen on the cheek, then left, shutting the door behind her. Once she was on the other side of the door, a wide smile broke out on her face as she controlled her excitement. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with her and Owen but she was excited to find out. Now that they were open and honest with each other, Amelia was sure this time would be different.

Inside, Owen's fingers brushed the spot Amelia had kissed, not totally convinced it had happened. He was falling for her again and it scared him senseless. He was worried his heart would get hurt again, but he was willing to take that risk, if it meant building a family with the woman he loved.

**AN: I had an idea about Amelia soothing Leo to sleep, and Owen and Amelia's talk about their marriage just snowballed from there. Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
